happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Magic Of The Night
The Magic Of The Night is the 65th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 35th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Jay Jay discovers Shambo making nighttime magic. Cast S'tarring:' Jay Jay Flaky PePe Kimimeeky Shambo The Witch Doctor Featuring: Nimy Toothy Cuddles Appearances: Generic Tree Friends Plot It is night time in Kappa. Flaky, Jay Jay, PePe and Kimimeeky are sleeping. Suddenly, Jay Jay is woken up by a flash of magical sparkles. Jay Jay heads outside to investigate the cause. He heads over to the beach and sees some more of it. Nimy, Toothy and 2 Generic Tree Friends are camping out near the beach and get amazed by the magic. Cuddles is walking past them when suddenly he gets zapped by a magic sparkle killing him reducing him to dust. Jay Jay is concerned that the magic might be bad. He invites Nimy and Toothy to come with him to help him figure out what is going on. The two join him and they go to see the cause. As the three of them walk farther on the beach, the sparkles become brighter and brighter. Meanwhile back at Flaky's beach house, Flaky wakes up to get a glass of water and walks by Jay Jay's bedroom to see that he is not there. Flaky wakes up PePe and Kimimeeky and they head out to find Jay Jay. Jay Jay, Nimy and Toothy see even more magical sparkles. Nimy decides to fly to get a closer look at the magic. As Nimy does this, Flaky taps her brother on the shoulder. Jay Jay explains that he was woken up by the sparkles. Flaky now knows why Jay Jay was missing. PePe and Kimimeeky thought Jay Jay was in danger. Nimy lands to inform the gang that the sparkles are coming from Shambo The Witch Doctor. The group rushes to Shambo's hut in Waipahu to see Shambo making the magic sparkles. Jay Jay greets Shambo and asks him why he is making the sparkles so late at night. Shambo explains that he always makes the magical sparkles at night as it helps him sleep. Nimy asks Shambo why one of the sparkles killed Cuddles. Shambo says some of his magic sparkles may be dangerous while some are harmless. Shambo makes some magic sparkles around the group and it doesn't harm them as the color is gold. They have to be aware of the red sparkles for they are dangerous. The group finally gets the truth and depart back to Kappa, ending the episode. Moral: "Discover Magic!" Deaths * Cuddles dies when a dangerous magic sparkle zaps him and reduces him to dust. Injuries None Destruction * Cuddles' bunny slippers turn to dust as Cuddles dies. Goofs * When PePe walks down the stairs, his vest is missing. When Flaky, PePe and Kimimeeky head out the door, it appears. Trivia * This is the first HTF Hawaiian Style episode to take place fully at night. * Jay Jay is the main character for this episode. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes